The Quest for Delphi
by Tiny Amount of Freetime
Summary: Will never imagined he'd lead a quest to find the spirit of Delphi. But now he has to lead his friends Cecil, Lou Ellen, and the stubbornly instant upon coming Nico through unknown dangers. The four must find and recover Delphi, all while one of them is destined to die. Kinda hard to succeed when you know you might die. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yeah, another fanfic. Sorry, I couldn't resist! Plus, this is what people have been wanting! So here it is! And no updates until I get five or more reviews!**

**THIS IS IN A UNIVERSE WHERE TRIALS OF APOLLO WILL NEVER TAKE PLACE! Post Blood of Olympus. I started writing this before TOA was announced, so, yup. **

**Summary: Will never expected to be leading a quest to find the spirit of Delphi. But things happen, no matter if you want them or not. Now, Will is leading Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Nico (who insisted on coming) into the unknown dangers. But how can they succeed when one of them is foretold of their death? **

**Pairings: Solangelo, Loucil**

**Warnings: Language, minor suggestive themes later, BoO spoilers, violence. **

**ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Sadly, I am a noodle girl and not Uncle Rick. All characters belong to him. **

* * *

Will certainly never expected to be in this situation.

It had been a month since the Giant War. Both camps were still recovering, but they were doing well. Actually, they were doing great, considering the trauma the demigods had been forced to suffer. But Camp Half-Blood's campers were slowly healing, physically and mentally. Quite often, though, in times of peace and tranquility were when most things tended to get shaken. It all started when Will woke up. Literally right off the bat, _dammit!_

The son of Apollo awoke to a loud honk. His blue slid open in confusion at the noise, his senses slowly coming to. He could hear his cabin-mates all grumbling and groaning as they awoke from happy, content, warm sleep.

_What the Hades?_

Another honk was to be heard from a distance. It was strange, a mortal car shouldn't be able to cross the barrier, and the sound would be muffled if not drowned out if it wasn't directly in camp. Will huffed as he glanced at the alarm clock that was on his bunk's nightstand.

_5:00 A.M._

_Why, Zeus?_

Will yawned deeply as he sat up and clumsily untangled himself from his sheets and blankets. He blindly fumbled for the light switch (Perk of being counselor: full control of light switch). A chorus of complaints arose as he flicked on the light and squinted against it's sudden appearance. Usually they would have been on nerve and reacted immediately. But, as stated, things were better. The guard wasn't as high, and if it was a monster, the guard would've raised the new alarm the Hephaestus cabin had installed.

"What's going on, Will?" One of his siblings, Kayla, demanded in a groggy voice. Will stretched quickly and began to shuffle through his drawers, the light helping to chase away his sleepiness. He thought a moment before responding. "I think there's a car here."

A loud snort was heard from Austin, another one of his siblings. "Duh," he yawned as the cabin began to follow Will's example and dress, gaining speed by the moment. They were all rushing as they heard another loud honk, this time drawn out for a few seconds. Then there was a pounding at the door.

"Coming!" The blonde teen scrambled over to the door as he attempted to pull on his jeans and button them as he opened the door. It swung open as he finished and began to pull on his t-shirt, chest being bare from his sleep. "Would you put some clothes on and get out here, now?" The voice was familiar and slightly embarrassed.

Will stared at the son of Hades with a small, lopsided smile. "Yeah, what's going on?" He questioned as he leaned back in to grab his bow from where it was leaning against the wall and gesture for his siblings to speed things up. Nico frowned grimly and cast his gaze away. "It concerns your cabin. Go to the Big House's council room, once you're done. We finally got the idiot to stop honking and go in," he muttered the last part as he turned away. Will stared after him in confusion as he jogged towards the Big House, falling in step beside Jason Grace.

The teen ran a hand through his blonde hair before sighing and turning to face his cabin, whose occupants were now all dressed sloppily, but dressed nonetheless. They all smirked at him and a couple made kissing motions with their lips. Will rolled his blue eyes and gestured out. "We need to go to the Big House. Follow me, and don't shoot unless ordered," he said authoritatively. He'd learned to be stern and collected to be taken seriously.

Victoria giggled and glanced down pointedly. Will stared at her blankly before realizing with a blush his pants had fallen down to his ankles. Yeah, what was that about being taken seriously?

One belt later, the Apollo cabin was racing across camp. Everyone was now more or less unwillingly awake. The Apollo cabin usually woke at six to be greeted by the sun, but five was crossing a line. Will noticed that a few other camp councilors were rushing towards the Big House. The Apollo cabin sped up a big as Will moved to jog beside Lou Ellen, the daughter of Hecate. She gave him a grin and a nod as they both jogged, not wasting their breath on speaking.

Lou Ellen was one of Will's closest friends, along with Cecil and Nico. With her tan skin, dark eyes that always held a mischievous sparkle in them, and short brown hair that almost reached her shoulders and was streaked with purple around the front of her side bangs (or whatever they're called. Will didn't care, nor know), she was definitely pretty, but she looked like one of those rebellious teenagers off cliché movies.

Though she was pretty, she was not to be messed with. Will grinned a bit at the thought of her pig balling anyone who dared to flirt with her. She was the one who did the flirting. Tough as a nail, he reflected as the two and the Apollo cabin slowed. He'd thought it was strange, he was the only one who was told to bring his cabin, but Lou Ellen offered no explanation. As they approached the door, a grim Nico opened it swiftly, still wearing that frown.

Nico put a hand on Will's chest to stop him after Lou Ellen entered. "Leave the rest of your cabin out here. Just you, Solace," he instructed. Will couldn't fight off a nervous smile, but a smile nonetheless as he waved off his siblings. Nico was slowly getting more comfortable with contact, so long as you didn't just suddenly touch him. The two entered, Nico closing the door behind them.

Will paused midstep in confusion at the very unmanly sobs that immediately were heard as Lou Ellen opened the door to the conference room. All the cabin counselors were sitting around the ping-pong table with crackers and cheez-whiz, the usual serious meetings. But an extra chair was being taken up by a guy who looked to be in his late teen years. He was sobbing into his arms, only his toned, tan arms, blonde hair, and sleeveless red shirt visible.

Will stared in shock. He'd recognize this man anywhere, even in his teenage form. "Dad? I mean, Apollo?" He rephrased his question, knowing Apollo hated being called dad. It made him feel old. But he didn't even reply, just sniffled. Jason coughed awkwardly from his spot beside the god and slid him a tissue. Apollo slid a hand out, pulled the tissue in, and blew his nose before lifting his head.

His face was red and puffy as he dabbed at his tears to dry them. He sniffled as he attempted to speak. "This sadness is taking away from my hotness!" He wheezed in a shaky voice. Sobs wracked his shoulders as he blew his nose once more.

Will didn't know what to say. He took pride in being the son of Apollo, and now the god of the sun was reduced to...this. Chiron sighed from where he stood, stroking his beard in thought. "Take a seat and we may begin," he said absent mindedly. Apollo suddenly stood and made a dramatic stance Will thought simular to Zac Efron in that meme.

"_Like doves in winter_

_My sadness will still prevail_

_I am very sad." _

He spoke in a whimper, then slowly sat back down, calming a bit. "At least my haikus are still amazing," he sighed. Will hesitantly took a seat between Jason and Lou Ellen. As soon as they sat, Chiron pounded his hoof against the ground. The room quieted down.

_What's going on? Why is Apollo not on Olympus?_

"Now, as you all know, Apollo has been in trouble with Zeus-" Chiron was cut off by a sob. He waited patiently for him to quiet down. Then the centuar cleared his throat and continued. "He has chosen a punishment that Apollo has received twice before. Apollo is being forced to live on earth as a human," he explained.

Will gawked with wide blue eyes. "But, thats not fair! We need him, he's the god of so many things!" He shook his head urgently. "This isn't right..." He frowned. Lou Ellen put her hand on his shoulder. "For once, I agree with the medic. We need all our gods now. We're recovering from a war, they help keep the peace," she insisted.

Chiron didn't miss a beat. "Zeus has taken over his role until the punishment is over. The punishment will only be over when the spirit of Delphi is found. She is missing, and Apollo is being held responsible," he finished. A stunned silence. Then every demigod began talking at once. Chiron banged his hoof harder, and Will's ADHD made him wonder if it ever hurt. They all quieted down as Apollo stood up again. "We need heroes to find it! It could be anywhere!" He wailed.

"Not exactly," the voice of Nico di Angelo spoke up. Will and everyone else turned to stare. He could see Nico waver under all the gazes, and he silently willed him to continue. Nico cleared his throat awkwardly."Spirits do have limits. They can travel, but slowly. And most intelligent spirits that are not supposed to be free steer well clear of any Underworld entrances. So that rules out some places, including New York," his voice was soft but firm, as if to assure everyone he knew exactly what he was talking about. Will didn't doubt him.

His feelings about the Ghost King were mixed. Nico had a temper, was moody, and tried his best to push everyone away. His trust had been betrayed too many times. But he was actually really kind. He always used manners, refused to treat the dead badly, and did what he believed was right, even if he had to suffer. Plus, he'd kill Will if he knew he thought this, he was kind of adorkable.

"That's a start," Jason smiled, the scar on his lip curving into a crescent. Travis paused his conversation with Miranda Gardiner, (most likely asking about Katie, who was gone for the school year) to nod and put in his two cents. "That only leaves, like, half the world!" He grinned. Nyssa rolled her eyes. She'd taken over the Hepheastus cabin since Leo had disappeared. Will refused say died, because Nico had said his death felt different, and reported no signs of him in the Underworld.

"We need a quest!" Apollo insisted. Chiron shook his head. "It's too soon after the war. Not to mention, we must have a prophecy for the quest to be successful-" he began, but was interrupted by Piper. "Wait! Sorry to interrupt, but just maybe...Ella could have possibly memorized the one we need?" She suggested.

Will nodded slowly. This could work. He honestly wasn't excited for whoever had to go on a quest so soon after the war. "Whoever leads the quest would have to travel to New Rome to see Rachel and Ella, but we should try it, but shouldn't we choose who goes first?" He asked. That was what always happened. Apollo nodded and laughed with sudden glee. "You're right! Will Solace, my son, will lead this quest! Any objections?" He smiled a dazzling smile. No one answered. Will gaped. "What? But I-" he began to protest.

"Perfect!" Apollo sighed. "Now let's pick out your quest partners and go see that magical red harpy!"

And that was how Will Solace found himself leading a quest.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: You people are lucky. I said no updates until I get ten reviews, but I love you guys too much. Bet seriously GUYS, I can't know if you like this if you don't review. Tell me what you think, any ideas you have, etc. Love you guys! And Boom Clap will be updated by tomorrow night.**

**Summary: Will never expected to be leading a quest to find the spirit of Delphi. But things happen, no matter if you want them or not. Now, Will is leading Lou Ellen, Cecil, and Nico (who insisted on coming) into the unknown dangers. But how can they succeed when one of them is foretold of their death?**

**Pairings: Solangelo, platonic Loucil**

**Warnings: Language, minor suggestive themes later, BoO spoilers, violence.**

* * *

As Will dejectedly ate his breakfast in the dining pavilion, he decided he was not looking forward to his quest.

No matter how subtle they tried to be, he knew many of the other campers would be talking about him in hushed voices, glancing at him as if he wouldn't notice. He scowled and stabbed his fork into his pancakes. "Damn Apollo," he muttered. He jumped as someone pushed Kayla out of her seat, sliding in next to Will. Cecil grinned at him as Kayla whacked him in the head and moved to a different seat. "Waffles are superior. Why are you murdering your breakfast?" he greeted. Will frowned. "I'm imagining this pancake is my father, and the syrup is the lifeblood drained out of him and pooling around his corpse," Will took a grumpy bite. "His delicious corpse," he huffed.

Cecil snorted in amusement. "Rude. Sounds like demented poetry. _Romeo, oh Romeo, thou molestation hath me captivated,_" he singsonged, and Will let his head fall in defeat and hit the table. He really appreciated his friend's attempt to cheer him up, but it just wasn't working. He was stressed out, and he knew how bad stress could be for his mind and body.

His thoughts wandered to who he might choose for the quest. It was a spirit they were after, so the obvious choice would be Nico and all his underworld-ey powers. But the son of Hades was still weaker than others from the war. He almost faded for a while, and Will wasn't sure he wanted to push him just yet. Not to mention the thought of being alone with just Nico and another camper made his heart thump, which was selfish. If he could complete this quest with Nico, then he shouldn't let his personal feelings get in the way. But there were more reasons than that, he assured himself. He was weak, and it was best for his health.

The next two were obvious and very perfect. Lou Ellen and Cecil. His two closest friends. Lou Ellen would be perfect for this. Her skills with the mist would be super helpful, in addition to her sharp, observant eyes and pig-balls. Those things were awesome. Lou Ellen was also a fellow girl, so she might be able to communicate with the spirit better. Or maybe Will was grasping at straws because he really needed her support on this quest. Maybe both. Cecil was also perfect. A child of Hermes. The guy had screwed up a huge weapon so subtly it hadn't been noticed. He was mischivous and sneaky. He could steal your pants and you wouldn't even notice. He also could think so outside of the box, Will wasn't sure it was allowed.

They were the right choices. _I'm sure of it. _Lucky for the Seven, they got a break. It'd suck if they had to go on another quest. Everyone was convinced that Percy would snap if a god so much as glanced at him. But this was a job that Will had to do. Restore his father's immoratality, the spirit of Delphi, and peace in Olympus. Cake.

"...and I'm also writing a teen vampire romance novel starring you as the lead male's left sock," Cecil was saying. Will blinked in confusion. "What?" he wrinkled his nose. Cecil beamed. "You've waken from your dreamland! Eureka!" he grinned. Will couldn't help but smile, despite his troubles. "That word doesn't work there," he pointed out. Cecil dismissively waved a hand. "Eh, fine. So, any plan for the quest?" he asked. Will sighed.

"Not yet. There's someone I need to speak to first."

* * *

"Wait, you're going on a quest to find a spirit, and you're not taking me?"

Will averted his blue eyes from the dark gaze. He was sitting uncomfortably on the couch in the Hades cabin across from the son of Hades. He'd dreaded telling Nico this. The other demigod had a point, but as mentioned earlier, Will couldn't risk bringing him along. He felt a bit selfish because part of it was not wanting to face the strange tension he felt around Nico. But he wasn't lying to himself when he said he was concerned about his health. Those werewolf marks still refused to heal, he noted as his eyes spotted his scarred biceps.

"Um, yeah, kind of," Will muttered. He could feel the waves of darkness radiating from Nico. That was one of the things he wasn't sure about Nico for. He had a temper. He could be scary.

"What do you need to know?" Nico huffed. Will looked hopefully at Nico. He was calmly gazing back at Will, with his messy raven hair being slightly buffeted by the fan in his room (which was so weird, it was getting cold). Will tried not to get too distracted by the dramatic, stupid fan. But it was hard considering how much Nico had changed. His pale skin was slowly turning an olive color again, he was getting stronger, and his face wasn't as gaunt. The lines under his eyes were mostly gone.

Will flushed at his wandering thoughts and shook his head before speaking. "Do you have any leads to where the spirit might be?" He questioned. Nico sighed and shrugged. "Like I said, she'd want to stay away from the Underworld entrances, so that only leaves half the world. I'll make you a list of where not to go," he paused and thought, chewing his lip.

"And spirits often go somewhere they're connected to. A shrine to her? Her home? Where the Oracle was cursed by my father? There are many places," he continued. Will nodded grimly. "That's a start," he said optimistically. "I have an idea of where to start," Nico smiled an ominous thin smile. "There's one more place where the spirit of Delphi might have visited," he prompted at Will's silence.

Will furrowed his blonde brows in thought, rubbing his chin. Then his blue eyes opened rather comically wide. "Oh!" He snapped his fingers in victory. He beamed at Nico. "I got it!" He smiled bashfully. He couldn't help it, he loved guessing games. Nico rolled his eyes in amusement. "Kill two birds with one stone. You need to go visit Camp Jupiter to see Ella and Rachel, but you should see the new Auger, whomever it may be," he shrugged again.

Will nodded. "Thank you, Nico. It's a huge help," the blonde stuck out a hand for a high five. Nico didn't comply. "Now, why aren't you bringing me?" He asked. _Damn it! I thought I'd gotten past that without having to explain. And will he turn OFF that damn dramatic fan?_

"Oh, uh, I...," Will stammered. He tried to catch the right words out of the alphabet soup that was his thoughts. "Well, you're still recovering from the war. You need more time than anyone. You're still weak-" he broke off, instantly knowing he made a mistake. Nico's face hardened. "Weak?" He inquired softly. Will shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I just mean that you're not strong. Wait! That's even worse! Damn it!" Will cursed at his own stupidity.

Nico stood up while glaring at him. "I'll show you what weak is, Solace. Go get ready for your stupid quest," he ordered, looking away. Will slowly got up and trudged to the door, he felt cool air touch his face as he opened the door. Will groaned in frustration. "Why are you so prideful?! There's no shame in being hurt, you know! Leave it to you to be ashamed of your own mortality!" He couldn't stop the angry exclamations. Nico looked away and silently pointed out. Before Will exited, Nico spoke one more phrase of advice to him. "Will," he called. The son of Apollo froze hopefully, hoping forgiveness wasn't out of the picture. "Yeah?" He responded.

"Try not to die." _SLAM!_

Will sadly stared at the door. That went well.


	3. AN

**Hey, guys! It's me. *ducks to avoid things thrown* Okay, okay, i'm sorry. I kind of forgot this account existed for a while. I'll try to do better about that. Anyway, I've edited the chapters, and a new one will soon be up! Cue applause! **

***cricket noises***

**I deserve that. AND, BTW, I FINALLY FOUND OUT WHO THIS VERSION OF APOLLO REMINDS ME OF! TAMAKI OFF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! Okay, that's all for now! Peace out!**


End file.
